1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to carrier activation and deactivation.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
In one example, devices can be configured with a plurality of carriers from one or more base stations to increase data throughput, signal diversity, and/or the like. For example, a base station can configure a plurality of downlink carriers, which can each have one or more corresponding uplink carriers. In an example, the base station can provide information linking a downlink carrier and a corresponding uplink carrier in a system information block or similar signaling. In addition, the base station can schedule one or more uplink carriers using cross-carrier scheduling such that the one or more uplink carriers are scheduled over a downlink carrier (e.g., using a control channel message). In addition, uplink carriers can be linked to a specific one of the plurality of downlink carriers (e.g., independent of linking from system information and/or cross-carrier scheduling) for the purposes of determining pathloss, an uplink timing reference, and/or the like.